Outsider Chronicles: Mythology Science
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Getting reborn as a Hero destined to save the world can put a real crimp in your existence. I expected to end up facing down Monsters and Gods before I was old enough to drink, but I wasn't expecting to meet a splatter-happy girl and her crazy, overeager commander. This is gonna be a weird summer...
1. Chapter 1

Outsider Chronicles: Mythology Science

Getting reborn as a Hero destined to save the world can put a real crimp in your existence. I expected to end up facing down Monsters and Gods before I was old enough to drink, but I wasn't expecting to meet a splatter-happy girl and her crazy, overeager commander. This is gonna be a weird summer...

 **So we're back. Frankly, it was only a matter of time before I did a story where the OC is Percy Jackson, but this will be a little...different. Because Buso Renkin is fucking awesome and I want to experiment with this idea. Oh, and thanks to Glassed Gamer for the death. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

My death involved a man in speedos, a beach, seagulls and about a truckload of various species from the far east. Draw your own conclusions. Now take any mental image of my 'death' out of your mind and focus only on the fact that I died. I'm doing you a favor, trust me. Anyway, getting of the subject of my rather scaring death, I'm sure your all wondering how I can be telling you this if I'm a doornail, right? Well, the answers relatively simple. I got reincarnated. Yep, I was reborn as a baby and let me tell you, there is a bloody good reason that you don't remember that!

I have to say though, when it comes to getting reincarnated, I can't decide if I'm incredibly lucky or if I'm being punished. What makes me say that? Well, the only memory I had of my Dad was when his face appeared over my crib. Literally. I mean, he appeared as a cloud with green eyes and a beard. That was fucking scary. What was scarier was when I realized that my Mum was named Sally and I'd apparently been reborn as a certain half-blood hero. Not getting it? Well then you're an idiot, but let me spell it out for you anyway. I had been reborn as Percy fucking Jackson!

* * *

Growing up was...odd to say the least. I don't know if it was because I already knew or something else, but the Mist didn't seem to affect me, allowing me to see everything exactly as it was. That included a Satyre bus driver, a baby hellhound rooting around in the rubbish (who was still the size of the dumpster it was sniffing at) more than one baby cyclops on the street and the Brooklyn House. You know, the 24th Nome? Yeah, that.

Oddly enough, despite the fact I was well aware of the supernatural, I didn't seem to be attracting Monsters. I never once received a second look from any of the nasties that stalked the streets, even when walking right past them. I don't know if it was because I was still young, but it didn't change as I got older. I'm pretty sure that Demi-gods, especially the offspring of the Big Three, attracted Monsters like bees to honey, so the fact I wasn't was confusing. There was no doubt I was the Son of Poseidon considering the big guy had appeared over my crib with the smell of brine, so why wasn't I attracting Monsters? To this day, I have no answer.

Still, its not all bad. As soon as Mum realized that I wasn't attracting Monsters, she gave Gabe (who she'd been dating for about three months at this point) the boot. That had been immensely fun and the celebratory meal she'd cooked afterwards was equally awesome.

* * *

Time continued to march along. Thanks to not having to pay for a thick headed moron's gambling and drinking habits, Mum had managed to save up enough to enter college and was now well on her way to getting her first book published (with a little help from me since I had been a published Author last time though, although I hid my good advice behind the image of a loving son helping his Mother) and I was about to enter 6th grade at the Fleming Private Academy, a private school that I'd managed to snag myself a scholarship to by acing the entrance test. It was a boarding school with dorms off campus far enough out of the city to be surrounded by nature while still being close enough that it was possible to get the bus in on weekends. Unfortunately, it also seemed to attract the biggest set of nutballs I'd ever met. Still, at least it was fun!

* * *

"GAH!"

I sat bolt upright in bed, gasping for breath as my hand grasped at my chest. That dream...flashes of movement and blinding pain, a massive shadow looming over a smaller figure...I sighed.

"Just a dream…" I muttered.

SLAM!

"GOD DAMN IT PERCY, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin as the door slammed open and Liam, one of my classmates and friends thundered into the room in his PJ's and sleeping hat perched on the tip of his physics defying pompadour.

"Are you OK Percy?" another friend, Darryl, a bespectacled boy with light brown hair and a set of extremely odd skills.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, "Just a nightmare."

"Are you sure?" asked Keith, my last male friend and a gentle giant, "You were making a lot of noise."

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine guys," I said with a smile, "Seriously. Go back to bed."

My friends did as they were told, leaving me to flop down on my bed and stare up at the ceiling as my fingers absently rubbed my chest. That dream...it felt so real. I could still feel the pain as my chest was pierced from behind. But it had to have been a dream, right? Even Demigods couldn't survive having their hearts destroyed. I sighed and turned on my side. I'd think about this more in the morning.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and way too early to be legal. I was nursing a headache as I walked to school from the Dorms, inwardly cursing the fact I'd probably get in trouble for having misplaced some of my textbooks. They had been in my school bag, but I hadn't been able to find it this morning. I really wasn't looking forwards to maths. One of the missing books was my maths book and the teacher, Mr Silverstone, was incredibly strict and really had it out for me, especially lately.

"PERRRCY!"

I stumbled as a body slammed into my back, sending me stumbling forwards a few steps as I instinctively hooked my hands under my 'attackers' thighs. I sighed.

"Hey Red," I said to the red-head currently hanging from my back.

Red, or Rachel Elizabeth Dare (yes, that one) was my best and oldest friend, going right back to when we were just kids. We'd met in Kindergarten and had immediately hit it off thanks to our shared sense of humour, love of pranks and similar tastes in...everything. While her parents were wealthy, they were also fairly grounded. Her father, unlike how he was depicted in the books, was a good man and very successful in his business. What was that business? Well, it was drills of all things. He was part owner of a large business that made and distributed drills and had offices and holdings all over the world. Her mother on the other hand was a doctor and very good at her job. She was a very kind woman, but took no shit from anyone.

So yes, very different, but if your suggesting that theres another girl called Rachel Elizabeth Dare with red hair, green eyes and paint smeared across her cheeks, I'd ask what your smoking. Plus, the fact she kept painting pictures that looked a heck of a lot like stuff that was coming in the future and could see through the Mist if her reaction to seeing Monsters out and about was anything to go by was also a pretty big indication that it was the right Rachel.

But I'm getting off track.

"So, rumour has it you had a pretty bad nightmare last night," said Rachel.

"Let me guess, Liam?" I asked.

"Yep."

I sighed.

"Yeah, I did," I said, "I woke up some of the guys too.

"So, what was it about?" she asked, "Surprised Maths test? Being on stage in your underwear? Doing a Maths test in your underwear?"

"Actually no, I got killed by a giant monster snake," I said.

"Really?"

I nodded. Rachel pouted.

"Aww, I was hoping it had something to do with you in your underwear. I know I dream that."

I nearly tripped.

"Rachel, we're 12! Why the hell are you dreaming about me in my undies?"

"What? You should take it as a complement Mr," said Rachel, jabbing me in the sides with her knees.

"I repeat, WE'RE 12 GOD DAMN IT!" I shouted.

"Your point?" asked Rachel.

I opened my mouth, but then closed it again as I realized that I genuinely had nothing to say to that. Rachel snickered and patted me on the head.

"Good boy," she said and slipped off my back.

I grumbled and crossed my arms. No, I was not pouting, no matter what Rachel said!

* * *

"So, you claim to have lost your books?" hissed Mr Silverstone as he glared down at me.

"Umm, yes sir," I said as I squirmed under his glare, "They were in my bag and I couldn't find it this morning."

I'm pretty sure the guys Human, but his glare is fierce enough that I'd believe that theres Gorgon in his heritage somewhere.

"Is that so?" said Silverstone, "Where did you go after school yesterday?"

"Hmm, I think I went…" I started, but trailed off when I suddenly realized I had no idea what I'd done the night before.

"I see," said Silverstone, "In that case, its detention for you tonight. I want you to pull the weeds in the courtyards after school."

"Huh? But…"

Silverstones glare upped in intensity and I quickly backpedaled.

"G-got it sir!" I said.

"Sit down," he said, "Share with Keith for today."

I scuttled back to my desk before he decided to pile on more punishment.

* * *

"Hey, anyone else think Silverstones been acting strange lately?" asked Liam later as we ate our lunch on the roof.

"I guess so, but hes always been a hard ass," said Darryl.

"I thought that was just a Maths teachers default setting," said Rachel, "Miserable and evil."

"Ouch, burn," I said with a smirk as everyone else cracked up.

"In all seriousness though, are you sure you don't want us to help you?" asked Rachel as the bell rang.

"Nah, I don't want to get you lot in trouble," I said, "I can manage just fine."

"Fair enough."

We started to head back inside to go to class, but as we did I paused as my phone buzzed. I pulled it out and saw I had a new message from an unknown number.

 **Take Care of your new life.**

I froze, a horrible weight settling in my gut. That message...I spun around and looked up at the water tower on the roof, expecting to see a long haired silhouette stood there. However, no one was up there. I shook my head and breathed a sigh of relief. Percy Jackson was one thing, but that? Nah, we weren't even in the right country for it. Even so, I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling for the rest of the day.

* * *

Two hours after school saw me collapsing on my ass as I finally tied up the last of the bin bags that held the fruits of my labour. I was exhausted, not to mention starving.

"Finally done," I groaned, "Time to go home."

I got to my feet, grabbing my bag from where it was leaning against the wall and heading for the gates.

"The school sure is creepy at night," I muttered.

I paused as I made my way through the courtyard by the gym and caught sight of an ominous shadow on the hill behind the school. It was an abandoned factory that was supposedly haunted. No one ever really went there because of those rumours and I certainly wasn't about to test if there was any truth to them. I may not attract Monsters, but I was willing to bet that that wouldn't stop one from eating me if I stumbled into its lair. I shuddered and turned to leave.

"Where do you think your going?"

I twitched at Silverstones voice. I turned to see the teacher heading towards me with something in his hands.

"Are you done with the weeds?" he asked.

"Yeah, the bags are with the rest of the rubbish," I said.

"Is that so?" asked the teacher, "Well, it doesn't matter. What I'm more interested in is this."

He tossed the item in his hands at my feet and I was surprised to see that it was my schoolbag, books included.

"Hey, thats my bag," I said, "Where'd you find it?"

"In the abandoned factory," hissed Silverstone, making me freeze in horror, "The same place where you interrupted my meal last night."

I swallowed. No way, this couldn't be happening! I slowly looked up at the teacher, my eyes widening even further as I saw that his skin was turning white and his body seemed to be coming apart.

"I don't know how you're alive," growled Silverstone, his voice rapidly distorting, "I was sure I pierced your heart."

My gaze was drawn the the mark on his forehead, although it was quickly drawn elsewhere as his body seemed to explode and transform into a gigantic, biomechanical snake.

" **No matter, I'll just have to kill you again!"** he roared.

I didn't respond, instead I turned on my heel and ran.

" _Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck!"_ I thought as I sprinted around the school with the snake Homunculus on my tail, _"I'm so fucking screwed! How the fuck is this even possible?! We're not in Japan and I thought this was the Percy Jackson world! Am I dreaming?"_

CRASH!

I yelped as I jumped over Silverstones lunge.

"Not dreaming!" I yelped as I turned around and ran back the other way, leaving the snake to twist itself in knots, "Definitely not dreaming!"

My phone chose that moment to ring and I hastened to answer it.

"I'll be there in three minutes," said a female voice down the line.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP!" I screamed back, "I CAN'T KEEP RUNNING FOREVER!"

"Calm down," said the voice, "Anger will just wear you out faster.

"I'M NOT ANGRY YOU IDIOT, I'M SCARED WITLESS!"

"At least your honest," said the voice, "Would knowing what your up against help?"

"OH FU…"

I was cut off as I was forced to jump over Silverstones head as he burst from the ground under my feet.

"Alright, I'll give you the cliffnotes version," said the voice, "That thing is a Homunculus, a monster created by Alchemy that hides in Humans and eats Humans. I was sent here to kill monsters like that, but I accidentally got you involved last night. In order to hide themselves among Humans, they always kill any witnesses. It will never stop chasing you until your dead."

"So that means I need to kill it first?" I asked.

"You won't be able to," said the voice, "The only thing that can hurt that thing is the power of Alchemy. Just keep running, I'm nearly there."

There was a click on the other end of the line and I suppressed the urge to swear violently.

"Gods damn it, I need to figure out how to use this damned Kakugane quick or I'm gonna…" I muttered as I skidded around the corner, only to stop as I nearly slammed into Rachel who was coming the other way.

"Whoa Percy, wheres the fire?" asked my friend, "And whats that look for?"

I stared at her uncomprehending for a moment, before the blood drained from my face. Judging from how this night was going, Rachel would be taking Mahiro's place. That meant… My head snapped down as the ground under Rachel cracked and a pair of massive jaws slammed shut on her. I went completely still, my eyes widening as the world seemed to fade until the only thing I could see was Silverstone swallowing in slow motion.

" **Ahhh, thats much better,"** said the monster as its Human head emerged from the depths of the snakes mouth, **"Its hard to move around on an empty stomach. Now then, lets continue."**

I didn't really hear what he was saying however, his words drowned out by the thumping of blood in my ears as my fear rapidly changed to rage. I could feel my heart beating a tattoo against my ribs as my rage spiked even more. No, thats not right. Not my heart, my Kakugane. The Alchemical alloy that now served as my heart seemed to heat up at that thought as my hand slowly moved up to my chest.

"You...monster," I hissed.

" **Hmm? What was that?"** growled Silverstone.

"You have no idea what you just did, do you?" I continued, "Now...I'm pissed. And rage makes a great fuel for ones fighting instinct. Lets see what form mine takes."

I fixed the snake with a glare so intense that it actually recoiled slightly as my fingers clenched over my heart. As I did, my mind decided to throw out a suppressed memory I somehow had of the night before when the girl on the other end of the phone (who looked a heck of a lot like Tokiko) implanted the Kakugane in my chest to save my life. I bet my Uncle is pissed. Still, now really wasn't the time to be thinking about that. I had a monster to kill and a friend to save.

" **ENOUGH STALLING, I'M STILL HUNGRY!"** roared Silverstone.

CRASH!

The snake-like monster swallowed me whole, but that was its worst idea of the evening. It barely had time to regret it however before my hand closed around the hilt of my weapon and the blade carved the monster into scrap.

" **GAHHH, WHERE THE FUCK DID A BRAT LIKE YOU GET A BUSO RENKIN?!"** roared Silverstone as his head clattered to the ground.

"Tch, none of your business," I said as I landed lightly, an unconscious Rachel under one arm and my Buso Renkin in the other.

The weapon was a sword with a long, curved white blade with a hexagon shape where the blade met the guard with a bronze trident in the centre and a green wrapped hilt.

"A sword type Buso Renkin huh?" said a voice as its owner stepped in front of me with a Kakugane in her hand, "Thats oddly fitting for you. **Buso Renkin, Valkyrie Skirt!"**

With a flurry of movement, Silverstones head was pierced by three blades.

" **The Death Scythe Buso Renkin!"** he howled, **"Then your an Alchemist Warrior!"**

With one last scream, the Homunculus' head was ripped to pieces and began to dissolve with the rest of its body. I stared in no small amount of awe as the Alchemist Warrior turned to face me, the four scythes of her weapon framing her perfectly. She was a Japanese girl, shorter than me, with orange eyes, blue shoulder-length hair and the horizontal scar running across the bridge of her nose and across her cheeks. She was even wearing the exact same uniform she did in the series. Yep, no doubt about it, that was Tokiko Tsumura. My shock and awe quickly changed to horror however as I suddenly realized that, if Tokiko was here and Buso Renkin was a thing, I'd have to deal with Papillon in the not too distant future. I think I was looking forwards to that even less than fighting the Titan of Time!

 **And done. A long chapter and a bit of a flat ending, but it is appropriate. Papillon is a cool character, but I don't think I'd be willing to deal with the crazy bastard.**

 **So, how will the addition of Alchemy affect the future of the Percy Jackson story? Probably quite drastically, especially considering some of the things I have planned for the characters.**

 **Speaking of the characters, Percy's friends are obviously based on Kazuki's and have the same first names as their english voice actors. Since I couldn't be arsed to come up with them myself, I decided that was a better option. Silverstone got the same treatment, as will the rest of the westernized characters that will be appearing.**

 **The changes I made to Rachel's backstory were not random, but rather a nod to something that I MIGHT include in the future. If I decide not to, they'll be a clever little nod. I wonder if you can decode them? Heres another clue. In this universe, Sally works at a bakery that was opened in 1927. I'd give you the founder's name, but that would be to much of a clue.**

 **Speaking of Rachel, she seems to be getting away from me slightly. I have no idea why she randomly turned into such a pervert, but its fun to write her nonetheless. Oh, and no, thats not an indication of a future paring! And neither is the canon Buso Renkin one!**

 **And with that, I'm done. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Outsider Chronicles: Mythology Science

Getting reborn as a Hero destined to save the world can put a real crimp in your existence. I expected to end up facing down Monsters and Gods before I was old enough to drink, but I wasn't expecting to meet a splatter-happy girl and her crazy, overeager commander. This is gonna be a weird summer...

 **So we're back. Nothing to say other than, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

A short while after Tokiko had destroyed Silverstone and we had moved the still unconscious Rachel to the infirmary where I checked her over to make sure she wasn't hurt and Tokiko began her explanation with the help of a dictionary.

"Alchemy, the medieval forerunner of chemistry, concerned with the transmutation of matter, in particular with attempts to convert base metals into gold or find a universal elixir."

"Yes, I know," I said, "I read the Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel, Fullmetal Alchemist and my history course has a module on it. But I was under the impression it was a myth."

"Well, that will make the explanations easier," said Tokiko, "While most people believe that Alchemy was a complete failure, that is only what is known to the general public. However, in reality there were two successes. The Homunculi, created from research into artificial life, and the Kakugane, created from munitions research. However, both were deemed to be too dangerous for the general public and so sealed away from the general public and left in the hands of those who truly understand the power of Alchemy."

She stepped up to the window and opened the curtains.

"However, there are still those that would abuse that power who dwell in the shadows, feeding off Humans," she said.

"So then the Haunted factory is…?"

"Their hideout," confirmed the Warrior as she pulled out her Kakugane, "I must destroy them all. **Buso Renkin, Valkyrie Skirt!"**

I hesitated for a moment, before letting out a sigh.

"I'll come with you," I said, getting to my feet, "You'll need...OW!"

I stumbled back as Tokiko poked me with the sharp ends of her scythes.

"No, this is not your fight," she said, "I didn't give you the Kakugane or tell you the truth so you could fight, but rather to prepare you, just in case they come after you in the future, and because I believed your life was worth saving."

She smiled at me.

"Don't worry, its just a small nest. It won't take me long and then you can go back to your normal life."

"But…"

I shut up when she threatened me with her blades again.

"Think about your friend," said Tokiko, "When she wakes up from her nightmare alone in the nurse's office at night, how is she going to feel?"

I hesitated. As tough as she acted half the time, Rachel was still a normal 12 year old girl. Waking up like that would be horrible for her.

"Tonight you will have to make a choice," said Tokiko, "You can remain here and return to your old life, or you can come after me and enter a world of battle. I don't think I have to tell you which you belong in, do I?"

She glared at me for a moment, before turning and opening the window.

"I have no intention of dragging you further into my world," she said, "Go home with your friends."

She jumped out of the window.

"Which world I belong in eh?" I muttered as I leant back against the desk, "Sorry Tokiko, but I'm gonna end up fighting monsters one way or another."

The only question was, do I want to go tonight? I had basically resigned myself to being the Fates bitch when it comes to being a Demigod, but here I had a choice. If I wanted, I could just walk away...oh, who am I kidding? Whether it was my nature as a Demigod or just a decent Human being, I couldn't just leave Tokiko to face Papillon and his minions alone. If I did, she would probably die tonight. I sighed and pushed off the desk. There was really nothing wrong with Rachel's, other than shock and a banged head, so I'd be fine carrying her home. I was just about to pick her up, when she stirred and her eyes flickered open. For a moment, we stared at each other, before…

THWACK!

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" I yelled as I pinched my newly bleeding nose shut.

"Not sure, I just feel like something happened to me that was your fault," she said, "Where am I?"

She looked around and raised an eyebrow.

"Why am I in the nurse's office?"

"You tripped and hit your head," I said.

"Oh, OK," she said, "So, shall we go home?"

She walked past me, leaving me blinking.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"What? I'm fine and I wanna go home," said Rachel.

I found I honestly couldn't argue with that. Well, except for one slight issue.

"Actually, I need to do one more thing," I said, "I'll catch up."

Rachel gave me a flat look.

"You're going to do something dangerous, aren't you?"

"Yep, I'm going to go fight a monster in the haunted factory with a weapon formed from the mystical object currently replacing my heart," I said.

"Fine, don't tell me," said Rachel, "But Percy...be careful, OK? Its been really dangerous around here lately."

I smiled.

"Don't worry Red, I'll be fine," I said, "Let the guys know I'll be back soon."

"Will do!"

We headed out of the school and immediately separated, Rachel heading back to the dorms and me heading in the direction of the Haunted Factory. I was in pretty good shape and I'm pretty sure that my Godly blood gave me some sort of enhanced stamina, although it could have been the Kakugane, so it didn't take me long to reach the Factory. I paused outside the doors to catch my breath. I could hear a lot of crashes and shouting coming from inside, so Tokiko was probably still kicking. I took a deep breath and placed a hand over my chest, feeling the metal underneath the surface head up as my heart rate spiked.

"Right, lets go," I muttered, **"Buso Renkin!"**

My sword appeared in a flash of light as I kicked the door in and charged into the abandoned building. Thanks to my last life, I had never really had that much of a problem with the ADHD all Demigods had and my Dyslexia was taken care of by the fact I actually had it in my last life and knew exactly how to deal with it. However, in that moment, I realized that Chiron hadn't been kidding when he said that they were battlefield reflexes. It took me all of an instant to take in the situation, with Tokiko being held down by the enemy's she'd already taken down and the massive Ape Homunculus that was bearing down on her, and before I knew it, I was charging in, the tip of my sword leading the way.

" **What? Another bug to annoy me?"** growled the Homunculus, **"Just try it, you'll never beat my strength!"**

He caught the tip of my sword in his fist and stopped my charge cold. I gritted my teeth and pushed forwards, inwardly cursing that I didn't have the Sunlight Heart. At least I'd know what that thing could do! I didn't even know where to begin with this thing. I needed that special property if I was gonna win this damn it!

At that thought, I felt my Buso Renkin shudder as the hexagon that acted as the guard clicked open and released a cloud of steam. An instant later, the Homunculus let out a roar of pain and released the blade.

" **What the fuck?"** he said, holding up his hand as his fingers began to blacken and frost over, **"What the fuck have you done to me?!"**

"Ice?" I muttered, "The Special Property of my Buso Renkin is ice?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"No, thats not it," I muttered, "Its something else…"

I shrugged.

"Whatever, not important right now. Time for you to die monkeyboy!"

" **FUCK YOU!"** roared the Homunculus, spit flying everywhere as he drew back his fist to crush me.

I took a quick step to the side, evading the fist by inches, and rammed the blade of my sword into the fist. The Homunculus roared in pain as ice and frostbite began to spread over its fist. A solid punch shattered the frozen limb into a thousand pieces. The Homunculus fell to his knees, clutching at the stump of his wrist, panting for breath. He looked up as I stepped up in front of him and aimed my sword at the Emblem mark on his head.

" **N-no, d-don't…!"**

"Freeze and die Monster," I said and swung my sword.

I turned away as the newly frozen corpse as it began to dissolve to face a gobsmacked Tokiko.

"Well, that was fun," I said.

SMACK!

"OW! What is it with girls hitting me today?" I said, rubbing my newly reddened cheek.

"You idiot, I told you not to come!" snapped Tokiko, "What about your friend?"

"Who, Red?" I asked, "Don't worry about her, shes fine."

Tokiko sighed.

"Take a look at your feet," she said.

I looked down and, sure enough, the floor was covered in Human skeletons.

"I told you that Homunculi feed on Humans," said the Warrior, "I thought this was their main hideout, but I was wrong. There are more hidden somewhere in the City and I need to find them. You on the other hand need to stay out of the way."

I let out a huff.

"Sorry Reaper Girl, but you're not scaring me off that easily," I said.

Tokiko looked surprised

"Knowing that there are more man eating monsters in the area is just going to make me even more eager to fight," I said, "Don't forget that with them here, my friends are in danger."

"But…"

Tokiko cut herself off as the tip of my sword appeared between her eyes.

"Trust me, I can handle myself," I said, "I have an...instinct for combat."

I smiled and dismissed my sword.

"Trust me. I can help."

Tokiko stared at me for a moment, before she let out a groan and palmed her face.

"Damn it, I'm not going to get you to stop, am I?" she groaned.

I grinned.

"Not a chance," I said.

I flinched as Tokiko fixed me with a glare that would make Medusa jealous.

"Fine, but you had better follow my orders," she said, "You've already died once due to being reckless, I don't need your death on my conscious a second time."

"Got it boss!" I yelped, "Oh, but you still havnt told me your name."

Tokiko blinked and her cheeks pinked slightly.

"Oh, how rude of me," she said, "My name is Tokiko. Tokiko Tsumura."

I blinked.

"Your Japanese?"

Her eyes gleamed and the blades of the Valkyrie Skirt twitched towards me.

"Is that a problem?"

"N-no, not at all!" I yelped, "A-anyway, I'm Percy Jackson. Its nice to meet you."

 **And done. So, Rachel's punched Percy, Tokiko smacked him and he's destroyed his first Homunculus. Plus, we get a glimpse of just what his Buso Renkin can do. Can you lot guess what its Special Property is? Its not as simple as it first appears.**

 **I actually have nothing else to say, so I'm gonna sign off. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Outsider Chronicles: Mythology Science

Getting reborn as a Hero destined to save the world can put a real crimp in your existence. I expected to end up facing down Monsters and Gods before I was old enough to drink, but I wasn't expecting to meet a splatter-happy girl and her crazy, overeager commander. This is gonna be a weird summer...

 **So we're back. Nothing to say other than, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"GYAHHHHHH, PERCY'S GOT A GIRLS NUMBER IN HIS PHONE!"

"GYAHHHHHH, LIAM, YOU PERV!"

I snatched my phone back from my pompadour wearing friend as our female classmates whispered among themselves about Liam being a perv and glared at him as he tried to salvage his reputation.

"Thats what you get for looking at someone elses phone," said Keith.

I broke of my glare at Liam as my phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?"

" _Percy, how are you feeling?"_ asked Tokiko.

"Peachy," I said, "So, did you need something?"

" _If you still want to help me, meet me at the Factory tonight after school,"_ said Tokiko.

"Got it," I said, "See you then."

I hung up as the door opened and our teacher came in.

"Alright everyone, settle down," he said as he rolled his wheelchair over to the desk, "Now, unfortunately, your previous history teacher was forced to resign for personal reasons. As such, I will be taking over for the remainder of the year. My name is Mr Brunner. Its nice to meet you all."

I resisted the urge to smack my head into the desk. The hidden Centaur's gaze swept the room and landed on me. I met his gaze levelly for a moment, before the Teacher looked away and scanned the rest of the room.

"What was that all about?" asked the boy sitting next to me.

I glanced at him and shrugged.

"Not a clue," I said, "Maybe I look like someone he knew."

Incidentally, said boy was Grover. I have to wonder if he had something to do with the seating arrangements since I somehow seemed to end up next to him in every class. The Satyr was one of my friends, although it was a more distant sort of friendship as he was often intimidated by the over the top antics of my other friends. Frankly, I can't blame him.

* * *

Anyway, despite the fact I was seriously tempted to brain myself for the sudden appearance, Chiron was at least a decent teacher. However, when Maths rolled around and we received yet another replacement teacher for Silverstone, I knew that my day had gone from iffy to downright dreadful. Why? Well, our teacher was Miss Dodds. Looks like I'll be responsible for the deaths of two Maths teachers this year! Joy…

Speaking of which, I'm not sure what she was using to hide her identity, but neither I nor Rachel could see her true form. Well, I assume Rachel couldn't, but seeing as she didn't run screaming, I assume that she couldn't.

* * *

Anyway, other than getting a literal horse and demon as teachers, the day went by without to much trouble and once school let out, I headed off to the Factory to join Tokiko. Since I couldn't find her when I arrived, I gathered the bones and buried them.

"What are you doing?"

I looked up at the roof where Tokiko was stood.

"I was just burying the bodies," I said, "Its the least I could do."

Tokiko winced slightly.

"Fair enough," she said, "But now that you're done with that, get up here."

I quickly joined the Warrior as she led the way through the building.

"While you were at school today, I searched the factory," she said, "This isn't a hideout."

She opened a door to reveal a Homunculus incubator on the floor.

"Its a Homunculus research lab," she finished, disgust clear in her tone.

"Whats that?" I asked.

"Its an incubator for a Homunculus Core," she said, "They are tiny things, just 3cms in length and they can't last more than a day outside of an airtight space like this flask. However, once introduced into a Human body, iit begins to take over, morphing the host's body into a homunculus form."

"Then that means…" I started.

"That Silverstone and that Epcar guy you destroyed last night were once Human themselves," said Tokiko, "Does that bother you?"

"No," I said, "The people they were are dead, right?"

"Exactly," said Tokiko, "Each Homunculus requires one life to create, but more will be sacrificed to feed the monster. The fact that someone knowingly performed this research…"

"Is simply sickening," I finished.

Tokiko nodded. By this point, we had reached the outside and were standing on the balcony.

"The question is, why?" said Tokiko, "Even a sick mind wouldn't do something like this for nothing…"

I opened my mouth to respond, but before I could, I spotted something falling behind Tokiko.

"Tokiko, look out!" I shouted.

The Warrior spun around, her eyes widening at the sight of the falling Homunculus embryo as its tail began to move.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!" she snarled as her Buso Renkin appeared and she smacked the deceptively small creature away, "ABOVE US!"

"Got it," I said, **"Buso Renkin!"**

My sword appeared in my hand and I narrowed my eyes at the rapidly approaching speck.

"Damn it, we don't have any way to attack before it gets down here!" growled Tokiko.

"I wouldn't say that," I muttered, glancing down at my sword, "I think I can do something."

Tokiko looked at me in confusion as I took a stance and closed my eyes. In response to my will, the Buso Renkin activated, the hilt opening with a puff of steam as more steam began to circle the blade, rapidly condensing and freezing until I had a sword covered in hoarfrost. I smirked and opened my eyes.

"Yep, that'll work," I said and slammed my sword into the floor, " **Freeze."**

The roof did just that, rapidly freezing around the tip of the sword, before advancing out a short distance. A moment later, the ice erupted, sending a massive, spiked pillar towards the diving Homunculus.

"TOKIKO!" I shouted.

"GOT IT!"

She shot forwards and used her Valkyrie Skirt to rapidly scale the ice tower, using the rapidly growing tower to reach Papillon and his minion. As expected, she missed, although she came pretty damn close to slicing off the creepy bastards head. I held out my arms and caught her as she fell.

"You didn't need to do that," she said as I set her on her feet.

"True, but we're partners for now," I said, "So, did you get him?"

"No, I missed," she said, "But I did get a good look at him. He looked a little older than me and was wearing an orange shirt, as well as a Papillon Mask."

"Why not call it a butterfly?" I muttered.

"What was that?" asked Tokiko.

"Nothing," I said, "So, what now?"

"Well, I found 20 incubators in the factory," said Tokiko, "We destroyed 16 last night and if we include the one I destroyed just now, that leaves three remaining enemy and the Papillon Masked Creator. They will probably be his bodyguards and will be quite powerful. Even so…"

She glanced at my sword where it was still stuck in the ground.

"Your Buso Renkin is incredibly powerful. I have no doubt that it will be a valuable weapon against our enemy."

"Nice to know I'm good for something," I said as I retrieved my sword, "Still, no matter what, we will destroy all the enemies that appear before us. If we don't, more people will die."

Tokiko gave me an odd look, but I ignored her as I headed for the stairs.

"I'm going to pay my respects to those who died here," I said.

Tokiko sighed.

"Wait for me," she said, jogging after me.

A short time later, we were stood before the gravesite.

"Percy."

"Hmm?"

"You have been given power, but simply deciding not to let others die isn't enough," said Tokiko, "If you truly wish to keep that promise, you must master the Buso Renkin."

"I know," I said, "A weapon is only as good as its wielder and I have no intention of falling short."

Tokiko gave me an odd look.

"You are a very strange boy, you know that, right?"

I smirked.

"Naturally," I said, "Its in my blood."

"Mmhmm."

We turned and started heading back to town. I was a little tense, expecting to meet my friends at get attacked by the deflected Homunculus Embryo, but nothing happened. In fact, we actually walked past the bisected creature on the way back. Hmm, looks like some things are different here, although I guess I shouldn't be totally surprised by that…

* * *

Actually, things were very different. Due to the fact we had no idea where to even start to find Papillon, we were stumped before we even began. The only thing we could do is see if we could find any connection between the people who had been turned into Homunculi and the Haunted Factory. Unfortunately, the only things we managed to find was that the gang who had been turned into monkey Homunculi were known to be involved in drug sale and that Silverstone used to work at a school in Westport, Connecticut. There was absolutely no connection between them. It certainly didn't help that I had to keep going to school.

Speaking of which, it quickly became obvious that Chiron and Miss Dodds knew exactly what I was if their attention was anything to go by. Despite keeping a steady grade average in Maths, the Fury apparently hated my guts and made no attempt to hide it, while Chiron focused our attention on the Greeks in History. He even organized a field trip to the Museum...aw crap, I know where this is going.

* * *

I WAS FUCKING RIGHT! Between the fucked up weather that indicated that Dad and Zeus were busy posturing, Miss Dodds constant glares and trying to pay attention to shit that would probably be useful in the future, despite the idiots in my class whispering among themselves, my nerves were beginning to fray. Finally, the whispering got to be too much and my normally well restrained Demi-god instincts slipped their leash.

"Will you shut up?" I snarled.

It came out louder than I meant it to and the whole group laughed. Chiron stopped his story.

"Mr. Jackson," he said, "Did you have a comment?"

"No, sir," I said as I reigned in my temper.

Chiron pointed to one of the pictures on the stele we were looking at.

"Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?" he said.

I looked at the carving, and felt a flicker of exasperation. I had to wonder if Chiron did that deliberately or if it was just good fortune.

"That's Kronos eating his kids," I said, "He received a prophecy that one day one of his children would overthrow him, just as he did his own father, and so, to attempt to prevent it, he ate his children. In the end though, that just resulted in his downfall as his wife hid their youngest, Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. Later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his Kronos, into consuming a rather effective mixture of mustard and wine that resulted in him regurgitating his siblings..."

"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.

"Naturally, they were all rather vexed and went to war against the Titans. The Gods won and either killed or sealed away the Titans in various prisons, some deserved others less so, and Zeus fulfilled the prophecy by slicing his dad to bits with his own scythe."

"Excellent answer Mr Jackson," said Chiron, eyeing me with more than a little interest, "Well, on that cheery note, I believe its time for lunch. Miss Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like morons. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I scowled at the sight. Things were starting to get dicy and it wouldn't be long before I got dragged in head first. It certainly didn't help that I was also trying to find Papillon.

Speaking of which, a sharp hiss caught my attention and I turned to see Tokiko stood leaning against a pillar, trying to look inconspicuous. She caught my eye and jerked her head in the direction of the museum before heading off in that direction.

"Hey guys, I gotta use the can," I said, "I'll be back in a sec."

My friends all gave responses ranging from grunts to nods and I hurried after Tokiko. I joined the Warrior inside the doors and followed her as she led the way towards a hall that was closed off to the public at the moment. After a quick glance around, we ducked inside.

"Alright, whats up?" I asked, "Have you got any information?"

"No, I haven't," said Tokiko, looking rather frustrated, "I even got into contact with Headquarters, but they don't know anything either. All we have to go on is that orange shirt."

I paused.

"Wait, orange shirt?" I muttered.

I'm not sure why, but that never really registered until now.

"Tokiko, did the shirt have anything written on it?" I asked.

"What? Why?" asked Tokiko.

"Just answer the question," I said.

Tokiko looked confused, but nodded.

"Yes, it did," she said, "I didn't get a good enough look to read it, but it also had a picture of a pegasus. Why? Do you know something?"

It was taking all my willpower not to react to that. This could be very, very bad. Apparently, Papillon in this world was a Demigod, but I had no way to access CHB right now. Sure, I'd get in pretty soon, but how long did we have until he finished? How many could die in the meantime? Arrg, this being a hero thing is aggravating!

"So, this is where you went."

I blinked at the unexpected and very unwelcome voice. Tokiko and I turned to see Miss Dodds stood in the doorway.

"Well well, isnt this a treat," said the Fury as she stepped inside and shut the door, "Not only do I find my target alone and away from that annoying horses protection, but I also find another untrained Demi-god, ripe for the picking. This is going to be fun."

I blinked. Another Demigod? But...I shot a glance at Tokiko, who looked extremely confused.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tokiko, her hand slipping into her pocket, "Who are you?"

Miss Dodds ignored her and instead focused her orange eyes on me.

"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said, "Did you really think you would get away with it?"

The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. I tensed, my fingers twitching as I prepared to summon my Buso Renkin. For a moment, I wondered if a Buso Renkin would even work on a Monster, but quickly shook it off. Even if they couldn't kill her, theres no doubt that it would at least slow her down.

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," said Miss Dodds as thunder shook the building, "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said, playing my role.

I really didn't want to try and explain how I already knew about all this. Zeus would probably vaporize me on the spot.

The Fury's face contorted into an eager grin that was frankly terrifying.

"Fine, we'll do this the fun way!" she snarled as she transformed.

"What the...?!" spluttered Tokiko.

I shoved her out of the way as the Fury swooped at us while my other hand went to my chest.

" **Buso Renkin!"** I shouted and my sword appeared in a flash of light, **"Buso Renkin of the Ice Sword, Absolute Kelvin!"**

" **Huh...GAHH!"**

Before the Fury could react to the sudden appearance of the sword, the white blade flashed and she imploded into a shower of yellow dust and a sulphuric smell. Apparently a Buso Renkin was effective against Monsters after all. Thats nice to know.

"Well, that was...interesting," I said, "Are you OK Tokiko?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine," she said as she got to her feet, "But what was that thing?"

"I have no idea," I said, "But she wasn't a Homunculus."

The sound of clapping interrupted whatever Tokiko was going to say next and we both looked up to see a figure stood on top of a nearby statue of Ares.

"Bravo, excellent showing young man!" said the figure.

"Wha...Captain Bravo?!" spluttered Tokiko, "What are you doing here?"

Bravo jumped down from the statue's head and landed lightly in front of us.

"The reports you sent in about your mission have me worried Warrior Tokiko," said Bravo, "I came to see what help I could offer."

He turned to me and I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Hmm, so you're the Percy Jackson Tokiko mentioned," said Bravo, "Impressive. Not many could claim to have destroyed a Fury with so little training."

My eyes widened slightly.

"Wait, you know what that was Captain?" asked Tokiko.

"I do," said Bravo, "And it seems that you and I need to have a conversation, Warrior Tokiko."

He turned to me.

"Percy Jackson, I believe that we will be seeing one another again very soon," he said, "For now, return to your classmates."

I nodded.

"Alright," I said, "Take care Tokiko."

Tokiko nodded and she followed Bravo out of the museum, cringing at the looks the Warrior Chief's odd outfit attracted.

I rejoined my friends for lunch and the rest of the trip went without incident, other than getting to meet Miss Dodds' Mist provided replacement, Mrs Kerr. Still, this was just the calm before the storm. Soon, I'd have to deal with the Quest for the Lightning Thief and figure out who Papillon was in a camp full of Demi-gods. That would be fun…

 **And done. So, what do you think? The story has already began to diverge. It seems that Papillon will be even more of a pain in the ass to find then he was for Kazuki and Tokiko. But...if he's a Demi-god then just who is it? Someone we know perhaps? Hehehe, this is gonna be fun!**

 **Yes, Buso Renkin are effective against Monsters. They are technically supernatural in nature after all.**

 **Hmm, apparently Tokiko may be a Demi-god herself. The question is, who is her Parent? More to the point, how does Bravo know ab...oh fuck it, hes a Demigod too now try and figure out who his parent is!**

 **And with that, I'm done. Don't forget to leave a review on your way out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Outsider Chronicles: Mythology Science

Getting reborn as a Hero destined to save the world can put a real crimp in your existence. I expected to end up facing down Monsters and Gods before I was old enough to drink, but I wasn't expecting to meet a splatter-happy girl and her crazy, overeager commander. This is gonna be a weird summer...

 **So we're back. Nothing to say other than, enjoy!**

Chapter 4

The last few weeks of school rolled by quickly, mainly thanks to a combination of exams and training with my Absolute Kelvin. While it was true that in order to master a Buso Renkin it had to be used in actual combat, I could still improve my swordsmanship. Hell, I even signed on with the school's Kendo Club (which it had for some reason). Speaking of Exams, on the night before my history exam, my ADHD decided to act up more than usual, leading to me getting frustrated over not being able to study and throwing my book across the room. Eventually, I decided that I wouldn't get anything done like this and decided to take a walk.

I was just heading to the kitchen to find something small to eat and hopefully distract myself that I didn't destroy the building's plumbing system by accident when I heard Grover's voice coming from one of the sitting rooms on the ground floor.

"... worried about Percy, sir."

I froze. I'm not usually an eavesdropper, but this was a pretty important conversation. I inched closer.

"... alone this summer," Grover was saying, "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too-"

"You're worrying to much Grover," said Chiron, "Percy will be fine."

"How can you be so sure sir?" asked Grover, "I mean, if hes what we suspect…"

"Grover, don't worry," said Chiron, "Trust me when I say that Mr Jackson will be more than a match for anything that comes after him. He has a Buso Renkin."

Grover gave a sharp intake of breath.

"Y-you mean hes an Alchemist Warrior?" he whispered.

"Not yet," said Chiron, "But he is powerful and skilled. What more, Sakimori is in town."

Grover let out a bleating sound.

"Y-you mean that nuts going to be at the Camp this year?"

There was silence, but I suspect that Chiron nodded as Grover groaned loudly.

"Oh cheer up Grover," said Chiron, "Sakimori may be a little...odd, but he's a skilled Warrior and can teach the Campers a lot."

Grover sighed.

"I know, I just...whatever, I'd better go," he said, "I've got exams tomorrow."

I quickly took a few steps back into the shadows as the door opened and Grover headed up the stairs, with Chiron following a few moments later. I remained still for a moment, before heading back upstairs. Well, that was an interesting revelation. I suppose I shouldn't be totally surprised that the Greeks apparently knew about the Alchemist Army, especially considering I was pretty sure that Bravo was a Demi-god himself and Chiron had just confirmed it. As an added bonus, the bit of excitement had managed to calm down my hyperactive brain, allowing me to focus on my studying! Joy…

* * *

Anyway, moving on quickly, the remainder of the exams wrapped up quickly and before I knew it, everyone was eagerly talking about their summer plans. Without the money sink that was Gabe around our necks, Mum having a relatively good job, propped up with the sales of her book that had been published earlier in the year to rave reviews, we had plenty of money. Maybe not enough for anything truly extravagant, but enough to go to the beach for a week.

To my complete and utter lack of surprise, I found out that Grover was on the same bus as me back into Manhattan. During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. I tried to resist, I really did, but eventually, I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Looking for Kindly Ones?" I asked.

Grover nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Wha-what do you mean?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me Grover," I said, "I heard you and Brunner talking the other night and I know enough about Greek Mythology to recognize a Fury when I see one."

Grover winced as the sky gave an ominous rumble.

"How much did you hear?" he asked.

"Oh ... not much," I said, "Only that you apparently don't like someone called Bravo and theres a deadline coming up at the summer solstice."

He winced.

"Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see?" he said, "I mean, hallucinating about demon maths teachers ..."

My eye twitched. I did not need reminding of either of those thank you very much.

"Grover..."

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."

"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar," I said, ignoring the way his ears turned pink, "And I'm honestly not as dumb as you seem to think. Besides, I've already killed two monstrous Maths teachers."

Grover blinked.

"Wait, two?" he asked.

"Yep, Silverstone was a Homunculus," I said.

Grovers face went through a cycle of green, purple, white and grey before settling on an unhealthy looking chalk white.

"A-a Homunculus…?" he said weakly, "Ohhh Gods, thats not good…"

He scrabbled in his pockets and fished out a grubby business card.

"Just take this, okay?" he said, "In case you need me this summer."

The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:

Grover Underwood

Keeper

Half-Blood Hill

Long Island, New York

(800) 009-0009

"Hmm, so I take it thats where Demi-gods train?" I asked, more to see his reaction than anything.

I wasn't disappointed. Grover practically swallowed his tongue in surprise and stared at me with eyes so wide I'm surprised they didn't pop out of his head. Before he could respond however, there was a huge grinding sound and the bus was flooded with the smell of rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway. After a few minutes clanking around under the bonnet, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else. We were on a stretch of country road, no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars (pricks), while on the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand run by the Fates.

The second my gaze fell on the three old bats, I found myself pinned under three fearsome gazes as the world around me froze. Literally. The world went grey as time froze. I glanced around at the frozen smoke, fellow passengers and Grovers look of horror in awe, trying to fathom just how much power something like this would take.

"NO, NO, NO, this isn't right!"

I jumped at the voice and turned back to the fruit stand, only to find that the three old woman I had been expecting were no such thing. Instead, they were three young looking woman with blond hair and golden eyes. The one who had spoken looked like a young woman in her 30's with long, neatly combed hair and glasses. She was wearing a smart looking blue suit and pencil skirt and was currently frantically flicking through a large book.

"Noooo, we were supposed to snip a life thread here, but its gone!" she said.

She looked up and glared at me.

"What is with this brat?!" she yelled, "Things keep changing around him and theres nothing I can do to stop it!"

She looked like she was about to jump across the road and throttle me, but before she could, the middle sister placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her in place. Like her sister, she had long hair, although hers was wavy and held back with a headband. She was wearing a dark blue dress with golden accessories, black stockings and blue high heeled shoes and held a large book. In fact, she looked a lot like Margaret from Persona.

"Calm down Atropos," said the woman, "Its not the end of the world. Actually, I think its kind of refreshing that we finally have someone we can't control. Still, I would like to know why the Weave keeps changing around him. What do you think Clotho?"

"I think we're wasting our time Lachy," said a voice from...right next to me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I realized that the third sister was stood right next to me and examining me closely. She looked young, only a couple of years old than me at most with long, straight hair and was wearing a blue dress and stylish matching headband with white butterfly ornaments and yellow roses. She also had noticeably pink lips, although I have no idea why that particular feature drew my eye.

"Em, do you mind taking a few steps back?" I asked as I leaned back.

Clotho snorted, but straightened. It was at that point that I realized that she must be extremely short as she was stood on a massive book.

"What do you mean we're wasting our time?!" demanded Atropos.

"I mean that he's an Outsider," said Clotho, "We have no more control over him than we do the likes of Red and Ophis. Don't worry, you won't meet them."

That last bit was directed at me as I'm pretty sure my face was turning red from anger at the casual mention of the Dragon Gods.

"Em, actually, he could," said Lachesis, "Don't forget, Outsiders tend to draw worlds together…"

Atropos let out a strangled whimper and dropped her head into her hands.

"I HATE OUTSIDERS!" she screamed and vanished.

Clotho sighed.

"She needs to get laid," she muttered.

Lachesis rolled her eyes and stood.

"I'll go make sure she doesn't do anything stupid," she said, "You finish up here. And don't forget to restart time before you leave!"

"Got it sis!" said Clotho as the middle Fate vanished.

She turned to me and I found myself once more pinned under a golden gaze that really should not belong to such an adorable little girl.

"See you around Perseus Jackson," she said, "I'll be expecting great things from you."

She kissed me on the cheek, winked and snapped her fingers. The next thing I knew, she was gone and time was once again flowing, just as the Driver pulled a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life. The passengers cheered.

"Darn right!" yelled the driver, slapping the bus with his hat, "Everybody back on board!"

Everyone started trooping on board, leaving me staring at the spot the Fates had vanished from. Grover paused and glanced at me.

"Are you OK Percy?" he asked, "You look a little red."

I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm fine Grover," I said, "I just have a sinking suspicion that my life is going to get extremely complicated."

 **And done. A little shorter than normal, but seeing as the last one was pretty long, it balances out.**

 **The Fates...the Fates kinda got away from me. Still, it does make a certain amount of sense that they would be interested in someone they can't control. Whats makes less sense is why two of them look like Velvet Room attendants. Clotho and Lachesis are based on Lavenza and Margret respectively, while Atropos is based on...Atropos from Supernatural. You might recognize her personality as being from there as well. As for Clotho...well, she kinda stole her scene from me. At least I didn't use Luna like I considered. She'd probably have crawled out of the screen like that girl from the Ring.**

 **Just to be clear, I do NOT plan to add DXD at this time. However, Fate is like Death and thus is everywhere. Plus, Red and Ophis are pretty much universal as well, with the former dwelling in the Dimensional Gap and the latter being the Infinity Dragon.**

 **Anyway, thats that done. Next time, Percy gets home and possibly heads to Camp if I get that far. I've learnt not to make predictions down here since they tend to be way off. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Outsider Chronicles: Mythology Science

Getting reborn as a Hero destined to save the world can put a real crimp in your existence. I expected to end up facing down Monsters and Gods before I was old enough to drink, but I wasn't expecting to meet a splatter-happy girl and her crazy, overeager commander. This is gonna be a weird summer...

 **So we're back. Nothing to say other than, enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Fortunately, as Grover hadn't actually seen the Fates before they vanished, he wasn't acting as if I was about to die. That didn't stop him from getting more and more nervous as we got closer to the city and forcing me to promise that I'd let him walk me home. Unfortunately for him, I had no intention of sticking around and left as soon as he vanished into the loos to catch a taxi home.

"Mum?" I called as I entered our apartment, "Are you here?"

"Percy?"

Mum stuck her head out of the door that led to the living room and smiled when she saw me. I smiled back and quickly joined her in the living room that currently looked like a bomb went of in a clothes shop.

"I was just deciding what to take," she said as I shifted a pile of clothes of the sofa.

"Mum, we're going for a week, not a month," I said, eyeing a pile of dresses that looked like they would last for the entire summer, never mind the few days we'd be away.

"I know, but I don't get chance to do this very often," she said, "Humor me."

I smirked and sat back on the sofa.

"Fine, but don't go too mad," I said, "I'm the one who'll have to carry the bags after all."

Mum rolled her eyes and went back to sorting through the piles of clothes. We spent a quiet evening just talking and getting caught up. The only things I really left out was the whole Buso Renkin and fighting the Fury. I guess I wanted to keep some semblance of normality for a while longer.

* * *

A couple of hours after I got back, Mum finished packing and we piled into her robin egg blue bug. The car was an old banger, but Mum had found it at a used car lot and instantly fell in love. Since it was due to be scrapped, she had got it for a steal and spent more money trying to keep it running than she had on buying it. Still, I wasn't about to complain. At least in worked.

Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets, and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in. I loved the place. Its not really that surprising seeing as was the Son of Poseidon, but the fact that I had loved being beside the sea last time through only boosted my love of the little place.

As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea. We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through our usual cleaning routine. We walked on the beach, fed the seagulls, and munched on freshly made baked goods Mum had bought from work. Unlike in canon, Mum worked at a small bakery that was rather famous for making excellent bread and other goods, as well as the inventive designs the original owner had come up with.

* * *

When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Mum told me stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash. She told me about the book she was currently working on and we quickly fell into a discussion on the ins and outs of her new story and characters. Eventually however, the conversation turned to more melancholy topics. Namely my Father and the fact that I'd probably end up in Camp very soon.

"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," said Mum, staring into the fire, "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy-the place your father wanted to send you. And I just... I just can't stand to do it."

"My father wanted me to go to a special school?" I asked, more to keep the conversation going so we could get onto less depressing topics.

"Not a school," she said softly, "A summer camp… I'm sorry, Percy, but I can't talk about it. I-I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good."

I snorted.

"Thats likely," I said, "I'm stronger than most would think Mum, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

Mum gave me a watery smile and hugged me.

* * *

That night I had a vivid dream. It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagle's wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder. I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion. I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed, No!

I woke with a start, shooting bolt upright as the cabin was lit by a massive lightning bolt. I let out a curse under my breath and dropped back onto my pillows. Fucking Demi-god dreams.

The next thunderclap woke Mum and she sat up, eyes wide.

"Hurricane!" she said.

Oh, fuck you Gods, fuck you and your damned fights right up the arse! Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on end. Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice-someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door. Mum sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the door. Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain, minus his pants and with his goat legs on full display.

Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?"

Mum looked at me in terror-not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.

"Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain, "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I kinda killed two demon maths teachers," I said, "Oh, I also had an encounter with the Fates if that helps."

Despite the situation, I couldn't help but laugh inside at the looks on Mum and Grovers face. That humour was snuffed out however as the Minotaur hidden in the rain let out another roar, shaking Grover from his stupor.

"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" he yelled. "It's right behind me! We need to go, now!"

"Er, actually I can…" I was cut of by Mum grabbing me by the shoulder and steering me out of the house, grabbing her purse on the way out.

"Get in the car both of you!" she shouted.

We did as we were told and Mum slammed her foot onto the accelerator and shot off through the rain. I have no idea how she could see, but she seemed to be managing just fine.

"So, you and my mom... know each other?" I asked.

Graver's eyes flitted to the rearview mirror, though there were no cars behind us.

"Not exactly," he said, "I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you."

"Watching me?"

"Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend! I am your friend."

"Fair enough," I said, "So, I take it that I'm a Demi-god?"

The car jerked as Mum slammed her foot onto the brake in surprise.

""Ha...how?!" spluttered Grover.

"Well, Miss Dodds called me a Demi-god before I destroyed her," I said, "Then theres the fact that your a Satyr, a creature from Greek Mythology. I suppose you could be a Faun, but their Roman and you spoke Ancient Greek earlier."

Grovers jaw worked for a moment.

"How…"

He shot a look at Mum.

"Sally, you wouldn't happen to have any other Demi-gods in your family, would you?" he asked, "Logic like that makes me think Percy's got some Athena in him."

"Not that I know of," said Mum as she made a hard left.

We swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES signs on white picket fences.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The summer camp I told you about," said Mum, her voice tight, "The place your father wanted to send you."

"The place you didn't want me to go."

"Please, dear, this is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."

"I can handle danger," I said.

"Maybe, but I'm not willing to risk losing you," said Mum, "Another mile. Please. Please. Please…."

Alas, it was not to be. There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling boom!, and our car exploded. I remember feeling weightless, like I was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time. I peeled my forehead off the back of the driver's seat with a groan of pain.

"Percy!" shouted Mum.

"I'm okay... ." I tried to shake off the daze.

I wasn't dead (thank god. I really didn't want to die twice in one year). We'd swerved into a ditch and the driver's-side doors were wedged in the mud. The roof had shattered and rain was pouring in. Next to me in the backseat was a big motionless lump.

"Grover!" I shouted, crouching down next to my friend.

He was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. Fortunately, other than that, he seemed to be OK and the groan of 'food' pretty much confirmed that.

"Percy," said Mum, "we have to ..."

Her voice faltered as she focused on something behind me. I looked back and, in a flash of lightning, through the mud-spattered rear windshield, I saw a figure lumbering toward us on the shoulder of the road. Lets see, massive, horned and furred...yep, some things never change.

"Please tell me thats not what I think it is?" I muttered.

"Percy," said Mum, "Get out of the car."

I nodded and placed a hand over my chest. There was a flash and a hole appeared in the side of the car, allowing us to crawl out. I could see Mum was a little shocked, but the advancing Minotaur held precedence.

"Percy-you have to run," said Mum, "Do you see that big tree?"

"Oh, no you don't," I said, grabbing her by the arm and hauling her to her feet, "I'm not going on my own. Even if that thing only wants me, I'm not risking it hurting you out of frustration."

Mum hesitated, but nodded and helped my hoist Grover up. We headed up the hill as quickly as possible with the mud and the dead weight that was Grover.

Glancing back, I got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs rivaled those of the Ape Homunculus. He wore no clothes except under-wear-I mean, bright white y fronts, which would've looked funny, except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his navel and got thicker as it reached his shoulders. His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns, enormous black and white horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener.

"Wow, hes even uglier than I thought," I said.

"Pasiphae's son," said Mum, "I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you."

"Don't I feel special," I muttered, glancing up at the rapidly approaching black shape that was Thalia's pine.

I glanced back again. The bull-man hunched over our car, sniffing at the interior.

"Food?" Grover moaned.

"His sight and hearing are terrible," said Mum, "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough."

As if on cue, the bull-man bellowed in rage. He picked up the Bug by the broken roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet tarmac and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded. Mum winced as her car went up in flames.

"Percy," she said, "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way, directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"

"Basic strategies when dealing with fast but top heavy opponents," I muttered, "Got it."

Another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tromping uphill. He'd smelled us. Thalia's pine was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker, and Grover wasn't getting any lighter. The bull-man closed in. Another few seconds and he'd be on top of us. Mum must've been exhausted, but she shouldered Grover.

"Go, Percy, separate!" she shouted, "Remember what I said!"

I did as I was told and darted off to the side.

"Hey beef brain, over here!" I shouted.

The Minotaur roared in fury and lowered its head, charging me with his horns aimed to pierce my chest. I waited till the last moment and then jumped to the side, avoiding the Monsters charge...only to realize that I'd accidentally sent him directly towards Mum and Grover.

"MUM, LOOK OUT!" I shouted.

"COMET BRAVO KICK!"

CRASH!

"MOOOO!"

The Minotaur let out a low of pain as a silver clad rocket shot out of the sky and slammed into its head with all the force of a meteor, slamming it into the ground with enough force to blast a crater into the hill. It was so unexpected, I froze in shock. Mum wasn't much better, gaping up at the silver clad warrior as he posed heroically on the Minotaur's head. That is until…

"GODS DAMN IT BRAVO!" she roared, "DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO MAKE AN ENTRANCE!?"

I blinked. Wait, she knew Bravo? The Warrior Chief turned to Mum and, although I couldn't see his face, I'm pretty sure he was surprised.

"Warrior Sally?" he asked and I nearly tripped over my own feet, "Well, this is a surprise. When I heard about young Percy, I never would have imagined he was your son."

Mum's eyebrows met with a click as she scowled.

"Bravo...don't tell me you recruited my Son!" she snarled.

Bravo's response was cut off by the Minotaur shaking its head, forcing him to jump away.

"We should discuss this later," he said, "For now, take Grover somewhere safe."

He tossed something to Mum, who caught it with a scowl.

"Fine," she growled, **"Buso Renkin of the Radar, Hermes Drive."**

She and Grover vanished and reappeared behind me, just in front of the ward line. Bravo meanwhile was facing down the Minotaur...and fistfighting it to a standstill. I know that Bravo is pretty badass, despite his ridiculous appearance, but it was still something else to see a man beating a monster the size of the Minotaur down with his bare hands.

"Instant Death Bravo Punch!" shouted Bravo as he ducked under the Minotaur's guard and punched it in the ribs.

Well, thats technically what he did, but considering that the force of the punch lifted the Minotaur off its hooves and blasted a small empty space in the rain, calling it a punch is a little demeaning. The Minotaur let out a howl of pain and bust like a wet paper bag full of sand, sending sulfuric yellow dust all over Bravo's Silver Skin that was quickly washed away by the rain. Bravo stooped and picked up the horn that was all that remained of the Minotaur.

"You were a worthy foe," he said.

"Well, that was interesting," I muttered, "I guess that Mum won't be…"

"PERCY, LOOK OUT!"

Before I could react, Mum shoved me in the back, just in time to barely dodge a set of razor sharp talons that were about to slice me to ribbons. I slammed into the ground, knocking the wind out of me and rattling by brain as I clonked my head on a rock hidden in the grass. Despite that, I quickly turned over, just in time to see my attacks talons close over my Mothers throat and squeezed Her eyes met mine and time slowed down before she dissolved before my eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash, and she was simply ... gone.

Time slowed down as a boiling anger filled me. I'm not sure what the monster that attacked us was, but whatever it was let out a scream of pain as Absolute Kelvin appeared and slammed into its back. The monster rapidly froze, along with a large portion of the rain around it, before shattering into a million pieces.

I remained where I was, panting as the ice shards fell around me and my sword clattered to the ground, before everything that had happened over the last couple hours abruptly slammed into me and everything went black.

 **And done. Well, that was fun to write...actually, it was, once I stopped fighting the story and just let it flow.**

 **So, apparently Sally used to be a member of the Alchemist Army and knows Bravo. Oh, and before anyone says anything, Hermes Drive is an actual Buso Renkin in the series, not one I made up.**

 **Bravo punched the Minotaur to death...yeah, thats pretty par for the course for that guy.**

 **Yeah, despite Bravo beating down the Minotaur, it looks like Sally's still destined to have the role of plot mover.**

 **And with that, I'm done. Please leave a review on the way out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Outsider Chronicles: Mythology Science

Getting reborn as a Hero destined to save the world can put a real crimp in your existence. I expected to end up facing down Monsters and Gods before I was old enough to drink, but I wasn't expecting to meet a splatter-happy girl and her crazy, overeager commander. This is gonna be a weird summer...

 **So we're back. Nothing to say other than, enjoy!**

Chapter 6

My eyes snapped open as the light from the window fell on them. I slowly sat up, looking around as I did. I was in an infirmary that was an odd combination of modern and ancient Greek. As I sat up, something fell of my chest. I looked down and saw that it was a pair of Kakugane stamped with the serial numbers C and XLIV. Providing I was remembering Buso Renkin correctly (and it had been a while), those were the Kakugane belonging to Bravo and Tokiko. Add in my own and thats three times the healing power. Blimey, I must have been down for the count. Or they really want to get me up.

I looked up as the door opened to reveal a blond girl with grey eyes, wearing a Camp shirt and a pair of jeans and carrying a plate of what looked like golden flapjack but I was willing to bet was Ambrosia. At the sight of me sitting up, the girl blinked in surprise.

"Wha...you're awake?" she said, "But Lee said you wouldn't wake up for another three hours!"

"Never underestimate the power of Alchemy," I said, "Where am I?"

The girl huffed in annoyance.

"You're in the Infirmary in the Big House," she said, "Now then, since you're up, get out of bed. Chiron and Mr D want to talk to you."

She put down the plate of Ambrosia and left the room, leaving me to get out of bed and get dressed in the orange shirt and my jeans that had been left at the foot of my bed. Once dressed, I left the room and found the girl waiting outside. She glanced at me and indicated to follow before heading off without waiting for me.

"So, whats your name?" I asked as we walked, "I'm Percy Jackson."

I could probably guess her name, but I wanted to be sure. Hell, the way things were going, I wouldn't be surprised if she was actually Victoria Powered or something daft like that. The girl snorted.

"I know, Grover told me," she said.

"You know Grover?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, hes an...old friend."

She sighed.

"But since you asked, my names Annabeth."

Oh thank the Gods. I don't think I'd have been able to remain calm if she had have been Victoria.

* * *

It didn't take us long to leave the house and exit out onto a wrap around porch with a gorgeous view out over the Camp and the sea beyond. The camp looked exactly like I imagined it and I couldn't stop the slight smirk that tugged my lips up at the sight. What? I'd like to see you resist the urge to smile if you found yourself in a place right out of your favorite book.

Down at the end of the porch, three men were sat at a table playing cards with a nervous looking Grover between them, a twitchy Tokiko leaning against the railing. The man facing me could only be Mr D, a short, porky fellow with cheeks flushed from drink and black, almost purple curls. Chiron sat to the right in his wheelchair, while the man with his back to me had spiky, black hair and was wearing grey overalls. I'd bet my Kakugane that was Bravo without his Silver Skin active.

As if sensing our approach, Tokiko looked up, her eyes widening at the sight of me.

"Percy!" she called, making everyone look towards me.

"Ah, I see you are up and about at last," said Bravo, "Bravo Percy Jackson!"

I grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"Yep, I'm back to full health," I said, "Thanks for these by the way."

I held up the two Kakugane and tossed them to their owners, before turning to Chiron.

"So, I take it your not just a History teacher?" I asked, "Let me guess, your Chiron, aren't you?"

Charon looked mildly impressed.

"Very good Mr Jackson," he said, "Grover told me you were remarkably observant."

I shrugged and turned to Mr D, who looked at me with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh.

"Oh, I suppose I must say it.," he grumbled, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."

"Don't like Demi-gods much, do you?" I asked, "Hmm, I'm gonna guess that you're...the wine dude."

Mr D paused in pouring a newly summoned can of coke and fixed me with a glowing, purple glare. I met his gaze with a wide smile. For a moment, the world held its breath before Mr D let out a huff and turned away.

"Yes yes, very impressive, you figured it out," he grumbled.

"Annabeth, would you mind going and checking on the state of Percy's bunk?" said Chiron.

"Sure thing," said the Daughter of Athena.

"Warrior Tokiko and I shall accompany you," said Bravo, getting to his feet, "I will speak with you later Percy Jackson."

He nodded and headed off with Annabeth with Tokiko following. I made a note to talk to my friend later since she seemed a tad shaken up. Then again, she had been dropped head first into a world even crazy than that of Alchemy, so I couldn't really blame her.

"I must say, Percy," Chiron said as he shuffled the cards, "I'm glad to see you alive. It's been a long time since I've made a house call to a potential camper. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time."

"House call?" I asked.

"My year at Yancy Academy, to instruct you," said Chiron, "We have satyrs at most schools, of course, keeping a lookout. But Grover alerted me as soon as he met you. He sensed you were something special, so I decided to come upstate. I convinced the other history teacher to ... ah, take a leave of absence."

"Yeah, I thought that was pretty weird," I said as I took the seat Bravo had vacated, "So, explanations?"

Chiron raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really need it?" he asked.

"Probably not," I said, "Frankly, I figured out something was up when Miss Dodds turned into a Fury…"

I ignored the rumble of thunder.

"...and called me a Demi-god. Frankly, finding out Grovers a Satyr just confirmed it. So, I take it that this is a camp for Demi-gods?"

Chiron nodded.

"Indeed, a safe place for them to train, away from the threat of Monsters," he said.

Chiron cleared his throat and launched into the story of the West and how it moved around, all the while beating Mr D with no problem. Eventually the God got bored and left with Grover. Chiron sighed.

"Well, I suppose we should get started," he said, "We should get you a bunk in cabin eleven. There will be new friends to meet. And plenty of time for lessons tomorrow. Besides, there will be s'mores at the campfire tonight, and I simply adore chocolate."

And then he rose from his wheelchair and I have to say that seeing it in person was extremely odd. His blanket fell away from his legs, but the legs didn't move. His waist kept getting longer, rising above his belt. At first, I thought he was wearing very long, white velvet underwear, but as he kept rising out of the chair, taller than any man, I realized that the velvet underwear wasn't underwear; it was the front of an animal, muscle and sinew under coarse white fur. And the wheelchair wasn't a chair. It was some kind of container, an enormous box on wheels, and it must've been magic, because there's no way it could've held all of him. A leg came out, long and knobby-kneed, with a huge polished hoof. Then another front leg, then hindquarters, and then the box was empty, nothing but a metal shell with a couple of fake human legs attached.

"Nice," I said.

"Thank you," said Chiron, "Now come along."

* * *

I followed him down towards the Cabins, ignoring the stares I got from my fellow Campers. Chiron gave a comprehensive tour and I have to say that hearing someone mention growing strawberries, climbing walls with lava at the bottom, canoeing and monster infested forests in the same exact tone was extremely strange. Eventually however, we reached the bit I had been waiting for, the Cabins.

Except for the fact that each had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the right), they looked absolutely nothing alike. Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory. Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass. Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at. They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops. In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined firepit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick.

As we past, the girl looked up and smiled at me.

"Welcome, young Outsider," she mouthed at me, before vanishing.

I raised an eyebrow at Heasters odd greeting, but didn't comment. Instead, I turned my attention to the pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, looked like his-and-hers mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve. Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them. Cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks.

"Zeus and Hera?" I said.

"Correct," Chiron said.

"Which makes this one Poseidon's," I said, walking up to my future home away from home.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that!" said Chiron as I stuck my head inside.

Before he could pull me back, I caught the salty scent of the interior, like the wind on the shore at Montauk. The interior walls glowed like abalone and there were six empty bunk beds with silk sheets turned down, but there was no sign anyone had ever slept there. The place felt so sad and lonely, yet somehow still felt like home. I smirked and knocked a fist on the doorframe, before Chiron tugged me back and urged me on.

* * *

Naturally, the other cabins were heaving, but none of them were really worth noting, other than Cabin 11. It really needed a lick of paint. Sat outside, reading a book on architecture, was Annabeth, as expected. When we reached her, she looked me over critically, like she was still wasn't sure what to make of me.

"Annabeth," said Chiron, "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Cabin eleven," said Chiron, gesturing toward the doorway, "Make yourself at home."

Out of all the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin, with the emphasis on old. The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. Over the doorway was a caduceus. Inside, it was packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds. Sleeping bags were spread all over on the floor. It looked like a gym where the Red Cross had set up an evacuation center. Chiron didn't go in. The door was too low for him, but when the campers saw him they all stood and bowed respectfully.

"Well, then, good luck Percy" Chiron said, "I'll see you at dinner."

He galloped away toward the archery range. I let out a huff and turned to my future roommates for the next few days. I noted that Tokiko was also present and glaring at a pair of identical boys I was pretty sure were the Stoll brothers. From the way she was gripping her Kakugane, I guessed she was about to whip out her Buso Renkin and gut the two of them.

"Well?" said Annabeth, "Go on."

I rolled my eyes and stepped inside.

"Yo, hows it going?" I said, "I'm Percy Jackson, its nice to meet you all."

The stares switched from guarded curiosity to just curiosity and I got the feeling a fair few of them were sizing me up as a potential mark.

"Regular or undetermined?" somebody asked.

"Undetermined," said Annabeth.

Everybody groaned, before a teen who was a little older than the rest came forward.

"Now, now, campers, that's what we're here for," he said, before turning to me, "Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there."

I eyed the guy who could only be Luke wearily. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash. No, wait, thats not all. While he looked healthy, I couldn't help get the feeling he was hiding something and I don't just mean the fact he was a psycho. There was something about how he was holding himself that suggested that he was in a great deal of pain and yet was hiding it very well indeed.

"This is Luke," Annabeth said, "He's your counselor for now."

I didn't need to look to know she was blushing.

"For now?" I asked.

"You're undetermined," Luke explained patiently, "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

"And thieves," I said, "With that in mind, a word of warning."

I smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile. Oh no, it was a smile I'd learnt from Mum, that she only used when really mad. Everyone in the room immediately recoiled slightly.

"If you touch my stuff, I will end you," I said calmly, "Got it?"

Nods all around, even from Annabeth and Tokiko.

"Great!" I said, cutting off the Killing Intent with a clap of my hands.

I walked over to the sleeping bag I'd been assigned, only to suddenly realize that I had absolutely nothing to my name other than the clothes on my back.

"Huh, thats awkward," I muttered.

I glanced up as Tokiko walked over to me.

"Hey Percy, can we talk?" she asked.

I blinked in surprise. It was...odd to see the normally self assured girl look so shaken.

"Sure, lets go," I said and led the way outside.

We headed over to the hearth and sat down on one of the benches.

"Whats up?" I asked, "You seem rather out of it."

Tokiko snorted.

"I guess I am," she said, "But honestly, how else should I feel? All my life, I thought I was an orphan and now I find I have a parent whos not only alive, but also a God from Greek Mythology?"

"I guess you have a point there," I said, "Frankly, if it wasn't for all the craziness lately with the Homunculi and trying to find the Papillon masked Creator, I'd probably feel much the same."

I glanced at my friend.

"Still, its not all bad," I said.

Tokiko looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"We finally have a lead," I said, pointing at my shirt, "The Creator has to have some connection with the Camp if he was wearing one of these shirts."

Tokiko blinked a couple of times, before her eyes widened and she shot to her feet.

"Y-your right!" she said, "We have to find him! If he's here, everyone could be in danger."

"I wouldn't worry too much," I said, "I highly doubt he'd be stupid enough to have his Monsters prey on Demi-gods."

Tokiko paused, before sighing and dropping back down on the bench.

"Good point," she said, "So what…"

She was cut off by a husky voice.

"Well now, look at what we have here!" it said, "Some newbies!"

We turned to see a group of big, ugly girls sauntering over to us.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The girl puffed herself up proudly.

"Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares," she said.

"The War God huh?" I said, "So, what do you want?"

Clarisse sneered.

"We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."

"Percy."

"Whatever. Grab em!"

The other Ares girls started forwards, but paused as Tokiko and I stood.

"Just try it," I said, cracking my knuckles.

Tokiko just nodded, her eyes now lacking the turmoil of the last few minutes and were once again sharp as her Scythes. Clarisse scowled as her sisters backed up a little, clearly not expecting two newbies to be quite as willing to fight and apparently skilled.

"Whats wrong with you three?!" snarled the girl, "Theres only two of them! Get them!"

"PUNISHING BRAVO CHOP!"

SMACK!

"OW!"

Tokiko and I blinked in surprise as Clarisse fell to her knees, holding her head where Bravo had just chopped her.

"Hey, whats the big idea!" yelled Clarisse, "And who the hell are you anyway?"

Bravo grinned and pointed his thumb at himself.

"Why, I'm your big brother!" he said, "I am Captain Bravo, temporary assistant trainer and Son of Ares!"

My eye twitched. Well, that was a tad unexpected. Frankly, my money had been on Bravo being the Son of Apollo or Hermes, not Ares.

"Bravo?" asked Annabeth as she approached, "Theres no way thats your real name."

Bravo grinned.

"Of course its not," he said, "But my real name is a secret!"

"Why?" asked Clarissa, still rubbing her head.

"Probably because its cooler that way," I said.

"No way, theres no way the Warrior Chief would…" started Tokiko, before she was cut of by Bravo.

"Because its just cooler that way!" he exclaimed, striking a pose.

"Called it," I said.

Tokiko looked like she had been punched in the stomach while Annabeth had an expression that said she could not believe what she was seeing.

"Whoaaa, so cool Big Bro!" gushed the Ares girls who had been following Clarisse, there eyes wide and sparkling.

I blinked.

"Well, thats interesting," I said.

Tokiko just groaned and dropped her head into her hands.

"YOU'RE ALL COMPLETELY CRAZY!" she yelled.

 **And done. Well, that was fun. I have to say that writing Bravo in full crazy mode is a lot of fun. I can't wait to get to Angel Gozen and Papillon!**

 **Speaking of Bravo, how many people expected me to make him Ares kid? Hehe, if you think thats bad though, wait till you see what I have in mind for Tokiko!**

 **Speaking of, that will probably be in the next chapter at some point. I make no promises though. Until them, please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Outsider Chronicles: Mythology Science

Getting reborn as a Hero destined to save the world can put a real crimp in your existence. I expected to end up facing down Monsters and Gods before I was old enough to drink, but I wasn't expecting to meet a splatter-happy girl and her crazy, overeager commander. This is gonna be a weird summer...

 **So we're back. Nothing to say other than, enjoy!**

Chapter 7

After Tokiko's overdose on the general craziness that comes from spending too much time around Bravo or Demi-gods (or both in this case), we three Warriors headed off to the arena. When we got there, Bravo walked over to the opposite side of the arena and turned to face us.

"Percy Jackson, it is time to begin your training," said Bravo, "As a Demi-god and an Alchemist Warrior, it is vital that your strength is as great as it can be!"

"Er, didn't Mum say something about not wanting you to recruit me?" I asked.

Bravo coughed into his fist.

"Warrior Sally's concerns have been noted, but at the end of the day, the choice is yours," he said, "Besides, even she cannot deny that you require training."

"Point taken," I said, "But I will point her at you if she blows her top."

Bravo swallowed, but nodded.

"Very well," he said, "Now come at me!"

I did just that...and promptly got my arse handed to me.

* * *

By the time dinner rolled around, I was nursing a black eye, a sore back from Bravo Back Breaker as Tokiko and I headed back to Cabin 11 to get ready for dinner.

"What happened to you?" asked Luke as we entered the Cabin.

"Bravo," I growled, "Hes a rather demanding taskmaster."

"Are you sure your OK Percy?" asked Tokiko, "That last attack looked like it did some damage."

I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," I said.

"O...K," said Luke, "Anyway, I found you two some supplies."

He handed us both a bundle of fabric. A quick check inside revealed it was a sleeping bag with toiletries tucked inside.

"Thanks," I said.

Tokiko just nodded and headed over to the spot we'd been assigned.

"Rough first day?" asked Luke.

I shrugged.

"I think shes just trying to take it all in," I said, "Shes an orphan, so finding out one of her parents is a God is a bit much to take in. It doesn't really help that shes got a scientific leaning mindset."

Luke shot me an odd look.

"You don't seem to be having trouble," he said.  
I shrugged again.

"I'm adaptable."

Luke just gave me a flat look, before letting out a sigh.

"Well, we all start like her," he said, "And even after we start believing...it doesn't get much better."

Holy cow, the bitterness in his tone was palpable! I'm genuinely surprised that he ever signed up with Kronus, even with the Titan Lords silver tongue.

"So your dad is Hermes?" I asked, more to break the awkward silence than anything.

"Thats right," said Luke, "God of Messengers, Medicine, Travelers, merchants, thieves. Anybody who uses the roads really. That's why you're here, enjoying cabin eleven's hospitality. Hermes isn't picky about who he sponsors."

"That a fact?" I asked.

"Yep," said Luke, "Now, its time to go to dinner."

The moment he said it, a horn blew in the distance. Somehow, I knew it was a conch shell, even though I'd never heard one before. Must be a Son of Poseidon thing.

"Eleven, fall in!" yelled Luke

The whole cabin, about 21 of us, filed into the courtyard. We lined up in order of seniority, so of course I was dead last with Tokiko. Campers came from the other cabins, too, except for the three empty cabins at the end, and cabin eight, which had looked normal in the daytime, but was now starting to glow silver as the sun went down. It was a rather beautiful sight. We marched up the hill to the mess hall pavilion, with Satyrs joining us from the meadow, Naiads emerged from the canoeing lake and a few other girls came out of the woods

In all, there were maybe a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs, and a dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads. At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Four of the tables were empty, but cabin eleven's was way overcrowded. I had to squeeze onto the edge of a bench with half my ass hanging off. I saw Grover sitting at table twelve with Mr. D, a few satyrs, and a couple of plump blond boys who looked just like Mr. D. Chiron stood to one side, the picnic table being way too small for a centaur.

Annabeth sat at table six with a bunch of serious-looking athletic kids, all with her gray eyes and honey blonde hair. Clarisse sat behind me at Ares's table with Bravo, now without his Silver Skin, taking up most of the attention with bombastic storytelling and his incredible charisma.

Finally, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass.

"To the gods!"

Everybody else raised their glasses.

"To the gods!"

Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and barbecued meats.

"Speak to it," said Luke, indicating to my glass, "Whatever you want-nonalcoholic, of course."

I ordered orange juice and was rewarded with a glass full of delicious, fresh squeezed juice. I quickly piled up my plate with food and followed the others to the brazia to make a sacrifice.

" _For Dad, Hestia and the Fates so they won't screw me over to badly,"_ I thought.

The flames flared up and warmed slightly as the smoke took on a scent of roasting fish and the sea breeze.

When everybody had returned to their seats and finished eating their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for our attention. Mr. D got up with a huge sigh.

"Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats," he grumbled, "Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."

A bunch of ugly cheering rose from the Ares table, along with a loud shout from Bravo.

"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have some new campers today. Peter Johnson and Toriko Tsuki."

Chiron murmured something.

"Er, Percy Jackson and Tokiko Tsumura," Mr. D corrected, "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

Everyone stood, but before we could leave, Tokiko let out a startled yelp as a thick, red smoke that smelt of perfume surrounded her. A moment later, it cleared to reveal that the very confused looking Warrior's clothes had transformed into a pink yukata patterned with flowers and doves, a red obi and matching sandals. Her hair was the same length, but was now decorated with a red ribbon and a slight touch of makeup served to bring out her features and reduce the prominence of her scar. In short, she was beautiful.

A low buzz of chattering emerged from the Campers, especially those from Cabin 10, although I was way too busy trying not to burst out laughing to hear what they were saying. Let me just say that Aphrodite was NOT my first guess for being Tokiko's Mother.

"W-what happened?!" demanded Tokiko, staring down at her new look in shock.

"You've been Claimed Warrior Tokiko," said Bravo, "Congratulations."

"Huh?"

"All hail Tokiko Tsumura, Daughter of Aphrodite," said Chiron as everyone bowed.

Tokiko's face went through a variety of colours and expressions, before settling on red and utter confusion.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

The next few days were comedy gold for me. It was apparent right from the get go that Tokiko really didn't have anything in common with her siblings, not when her idea of fashion was whatever she could move around easily in and she used Valkyrie Skirt to cut her hair (I asked). In fact, the only person in her Cabin she seemed to get along with was Selene, although to be fair, it was hard to dislike the girl. On the other hand, the relationship between Tokiko and Drew could be called rocky at best and downright explosive at worse. It didn't help that the bratty girl seemed to be a hybrid of all the bratty popular girl stereotypes from American TV, right down to the clique of vapid friends and cruel comments. She stopped trying to get a reaction from Tokiko after she and I spared against one another, Valkyrie Skirt to Absolute Kelvin and nearly destroyed the arena though.

In other news, I knew that the Councillors were watching, trying to get some idea of who I could be the Son of. They quickly ruled out Apollo after I somehow managed to shoot of Bravo's hat. When he was standing on the far side of the range to the target I was aiming at. Yeah, I have no idea how thats possible either.

Foot racing? No good either. I was quick, but the wood-nymph instructors left me in the dust. They told me not to worry about it since they'd had centuries of practice running away from lovesick gods. As for the combat side of things, well, considering I had taken Muay Thai lessons last time through, trained with Bravo every day and even convinced Mum to let me take self defence lessons this time through, I had little problem taking down anyone who entered the ring with me. I think it goes without saying that I was great at anything that had anything to do with water, but I was bloody awful at virtually all the creative activities. I was so bad, Beckendorf actually kicked me out of the forge.

Then, my first sword lesson rolled around. Everybody from cabin eleven gathered in the big circular arena, where Luke would be our instructor. We started with basic stabbing and slashing, using some straw-stuffed dummies in Greek armor. I did my best to follow the Greek style forms Luke was teaching us, but it just felt wrong and the heavy shield certainly didn't help matters. It didn't help that all of the practice swords felt just as wrong as the forms and no matter what Luke did, he couldn't find a suitable one. I could have used Absolute Kelvin, but a razor sharp sword isn't really suitable for training. Eventually, we moved on to dueling in pairs. Luke announced he would be my partner, since this was my first time.

"Good luck," said one of the campers, "Luke's the best swordsman in the last three hundred years."

"Maybe he'll go easy on me," I said.

The camper snorted.

And he was right to. Luke really didn't pull his punches and before long, I was starting to bruise.

"Oh, to hell with this," I growled, tossing my shield aside.

"What are you doing?" asked Luke curiosity.

"Its just weighing me down," I said, "I can't move right with that on my arm."

Luke shrugged.

"Suit yourself," he said and charged.

I instinctively twisted to one side, evading the blade and wrapping Luke on the wrist with my sword as he went past. The blow forced his fingers to open, dropping his sword, and he froze as the tip of my sword pressed against his throat.

"Much better," I said.

"You've had training with a sword before, haven't you?" asked Luke.

I nodded with a grin.

"Kendo, at school," I said, "Great fun and rather useful for beating monsters who expect Greek sword styles."

"That sounds interesting," said Luke, "I wonder what you could do with a proper sword…?"

He trailed off with a cough. I frowned slightly. I had noticed that Luke seemed to be coughing a lot, but when asked about it, he brushed it off as a cough. Now, while that might be believable anywhere else, here in Camp, the Apollo Cabin could fix a case of the sniffles in no time flat. Still, it was none of my business, so I kept my nose out.

* * *

The next evening at dinner, the excitement in the air was palpable as the Campers eagerly awaited the start of this week's CTF game. When the plates were cleared away, the conch horn sounded and we all stood at our tables. Campers yelled and cheered as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a silk banner. It was about ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. From the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarisse and her siblings ran in with another banner, of identical size, but gaudy red, painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head.

"Whose side are we on?" I asked Luke.

He gave me a sly look, as if he knew something I didn't. The scar on his face made him look almost evil in the torchlight.

"We've made a temporary alliance with Athena," he said, "Tonight, we get the flag from Ares. And you are going to help."

The teams were announced. Athena had made an alliance with Apollo and Hermes, the two biggest cabins. Apparently, privileges had been traded-shower times, chore schedules, the best slots for activities-in order to win support. Ares had allied themselves with everybody else: Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. That meant that Tokiko and I would be on opposite sides and made me infinitely glad that Bravo wouldn't be taking part. If he was, we'd be completely boned.

Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble and silence instantly fell.

"Heroes!" he announced, "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

He spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, oxhide shields coated in metal. I took one look at the heavy bronze armour Luke offered me and shook my head, instead choosing some light, leather armour that was meant for Scouts and the required helmet with the horsehair plumb.

"Do you need a weapon?" asked Luke.

"Nope, I got one," I said, holding up Absolute Kelvin.

Tokiko was already wearing her Valkyrie Skirt and I really did not want to be without my Buso Renkin tonight with the look she was giving me. My friend was not happy with the fact I had found her interactions with her sisters infinitely amusing and made no attempt to hide it.

"Blue team, forward!" yelled Annabeth and we marched off, ready to begin the nights bloodbath.

 **And done. Fricking finally! Sorry for the long wait, but I could not get the sparring match between Percy and Bravo right. In the end, I decided to scrap it and this was the result. It certainly didn't help that my drama loving side kept insisting that I end with the reveal of Tokiko's parentage and a cliffhanger. However, I've now beaten that part of me into submission and the chapter is done.**

 **Speaking of Tokiko, how many people thought I'd have Tokiko as Aphrodites daughter? Still, it could be worse. My original plan was to have Papillon as Aphrodites son as well. I had a whole scene planned for Tokiko's revelation to that reaction too, but I had a better idea for Papillon's identity in this story.**

 **Anyway, next time, the CTF game! Until then, leave me a review! Oh, and enjoy the Omake!**

 **OMAKE: What could have been!**

It was finally over. Kronos was defeated, Victor was back to normal and off to live a normal life with Victoria and I was no longer draining everyone with my mere presence. Now, there was only one thing left to do…

"PERSEUS JACKSON!"

I jumped and turned around to see Papillon stood at the edge of the Pavilion, glaring at me as the Campers scrambled away from the Homunculus. I blinked in surprise at the sight of him.

"Chouno? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm making sure you don't regene on your side of the deal!" said Papillon, marching towards me.

"Actually, I meant how are you here?" I said, "I though the Barrier should keep you out?"

I glanced at Bravo, who looked just as confused.

"Indeed, the Barrier should keep out Homunculi," he said, "Even if he was invited, we would have felt something. The only way he could be here is if…"

He trailed off, his eyes widening.

"Is if he was a Demigod," he finished.

All eyes turned to Chouno.

"But if he's a Demigod, he should have been Claimed, right?" asked Annabeth.

"Yes, your right," I said, "So who is…"

I was cut off as a red cloud appeared around Papillon for a moment, before it cleared and revealed that...nothing had changed. He was still wearing his 'stylish' outfit, but a holographic dove was floating over his head.

"Oh, Aphrodite," I said, "Wait…"

There was the sound of glass cracking and I turned to see Tokiko falling to her knees, eyes glassy and a spirit emerging from her mouth. Papillon crossed his arms and glared at his newly revealed sister.

"Now thats just rude," he said.


End file.
